Ángeles de Fuego
by Unchuushi
Summary: Pasados unos años...


Ángeles de Fuego

El monte arde. Es verano. El calor es insoportable.  
G-sama se abanica su larga cabeza, a costas de los cansados brazos de su guía. Un taconeo hace saber a ambos que alguien viene. El anciano vé pasar por el hueco de la puerta a Kijin. La mujer, a cortado y curvado sus cabellos negros más de lo usual; lleva un hermoso laúd de piedra, su piel brilla, por el sudor y su respiración es pausada. G-sama se asoma fuera de la puerta, el anciano de más de cien años, intenta no hacer ruido, para ver con tranquilidad, como la ropa se pega al cuerpo de Kijin, cuando de repente la Youkai siente la mirada del viejo verde sobre sí y se dá vuelta. G-sama intenta huir, saludándola con la mano. Kijin piensa un poco en la situación, pero sigue su camino. En verdad, nunca comprendió que hacía ahí... Shisho-sama le permitió vivir en el monte, con la condición de que no trajese problemas. Por otra parte, su hermana, Kibi, también tuvo el permiso de estar presente... pero la niña prefiere jugar con Unchuushi... ellos dos se llevan bien... la pequeña disfruta cuidar de las mascotas del Sennin.  
Kijin sigue su camino, hasta cruzarse con quien menos deseaba en ese momento. Ambos cruzan miradas. El arreglado príncipe sólo desvía su mirada... y cruzan palabras, cuando cada uno sigue su camino:  
-Laúd.  
-Afeminado...- masculla Kijin.  
Youzen se detiene de inmediato al escuchar esto, pero para cuando se da vuelta, la mujer ya no estaba. El narcisista Doushi sigue su camino con la nariz bien en alto. Lleva el cabello atado, los labios pintados con un violeta muy claro y suave, brillante, viste igual que siempre; pero hoy luce algo nuevo: su arma. Esta brilla, hermosa, lujosa, como siempre... aún que todos los Juninsen siempre opinan que es horrenda ¡Pero él no puede permitir algo así! Finalmente, llega a destino y toca la puerta:  
-¿Sí?- responden desde adentro.  
-Soy Youzen.  
-¡Adelante!- responde emocionado.  
Dentro, lo espera Hatsu, a su lado, está Ryou, con su usual vestido verde. Cuando Hatsu vé al Doushi, parece decepcionado.  
-Youzen...- dice.  
-Quiero que me consigas un par de cosas- pide y saca un papel.  
-¡Oye¡Que tenga mucho dinero no quiere decir que me puedan vivir!  
-Suusu dijo que te pidiera lo que sea.  
-Grr... si por lo menos vinieras de.  
Aquella palabras hacen reaccionar a Ryou, quien lo golpea.  
-Bien- finaliza el narciso y sale del cuarto.  
Hatsu vá de vez en cuando al monte, para satifaser las necesidades... más bien, caprichos de Bo-chan y sus hombres, ya no son espadas nuevas, material para armamento, inspiración... Bo-chan sólo piensa en vino, momo y no hacer nada, los demás, sólo quieren disfrutar de los bolsillos de Hatsu; si el hermano de este no hubiera muerto... entonces las cosas serían diferentes, porque él se negaría a traer litros de zake de China, sólo porque Bo-chan lo ordena.  
Youzen sigue paseando, hasta que alguien le dice:  
-Cuidado- en tono burlón y segundos después, tropieza-. Te lo dije.  
Youzen se vuelve furioso hacia quien le habló, encontrándose con los ojos muertos y opacos de Shinkouhyou.  
-Qué quieres?  
-Sólo te advertía- el hombre golpea uno de sus aros con forma de ojos, causando un alegre campañeo-. Estaba aburrido... Taijou no ha despertado aún y no tengo nada que hacer.  
-Dile al vago de tu maestro que haga algo de vez en cuando.  
Entonces, unas risas distraen la disputa. Kibi llega corriendo desde una punta, detrás, viene Unchuushi, caminando con calma.  
-Feliz Navidad!- chilla la niña.  
-Qué?- Youzen hace unos cálculos y llega a la conclusión de que la Navidad ha pasado hace unos meses... para luego caer en la conclusión de que su religión no la festeja.  
-Feliz, feliz en tu día! Ojalá que te mueras de...- la niña detiene su canto, al notar la molesta expresión de Youzen.  
Unchuushi sigue de largo, sonriendo, como siempre. Muchos no han podido explicar aquella mueca en él. Misterios Sennin? Muchos dicen que es una mascara, otro que está loco... Quién sabe?  
-Feliz Navidad!- sigue el juego de la niña, pero no detiene su paso e ignora a Youzen y Shinkouhyou.  
-Locos...- gruñe el Narcisista.  
Kibi va tras Unchuushi, saltando alrededor de él. El hombre parece no irritarse, ni siquiera la nota.  
-Yo, Raishinshi!- el hombre se detiene, al ver pasar a su alumno.  
-Qué no me digas "yo"!- el chico murciélago se detiene al ver al hombre- No tenemos ésa confianza- el histérico adolescente está a punto de explotar, cuando alguien lo golpea por detrás.  
El filo de una gran guadaña casi le corta la cabeza.  
-Qué te pasa?- chilla Raishinshi al borde de un ataque de histeria o ya en él.  
Nataku sólo lo mira, el muchacho sigue camino.  
-Vamos! Ven! Enfréntame!- le grita histérico Raishinshi, pero el inexpresivo adolescente, sólo sigue camino.  
-Baka...- dice por lo bajo.  
La disputa sigue, hasta que cruzan camino con Kijin, quien aún carga con su laúd. La mujer cruza mirada con Nataku y luego con Raishinshi, quien gruñe al verla.  
-Qué?- se ataja la mujer- Qué hice? Qué miran?  
Nataku ajusta sus armas.  
-Qué? Qué? Qué!  
Nataku sigue callado.  
-Qué pasa?- pregunta Raishinshi a su amigo.  
-Baka...- insulta a la mujer y sigue camino.  
"Nataku"... ésos son los pensamientos de Taiitsu. Taiitsu sólo se está quieto. Mira su escritorio, con su trabajo en proceso, pero que jamás terminará.  
Un suspiro cruza el cuarto. Extraña mucho al chico. Aveces, entristece al pensar que Nataku no siente el mismo cariño por él... él lo quiere como a un hijo ¿Acaso Nataku lo aprecia como a un padre?  
Sobre la mesa, hay unos bocetos de un arma, una doble guadaña, igual a la que Bo-chan convenció de que diera a Nataku. Ése arma que hizo tan feliz al chico: el "Kinkousen.  
Pero los días pasan y nadie visita a Taiitsu, más que Unchuushi, de vez en cuando G-sama y muy pocas veces Youzen, para ver que arma es mejor.  
Taiitsu se asoma al monte, cuando de repente, una lanza cae casi sobre él. Taiitsu levanta su mirada de inmediato al reconocerla.  
-Nataku!- dice feliz.  
Ambos cruzan miradas.

Taiitsu friega a gran velocidad la larga hoja del Kinkousen. A su lado, está Nataku, apuntándolo con el Kenkonken.  
-Y pensar que soy uno de los antiguos Juninsen...- dice entre dientes Taiitsu.  
-Rápido!- le ordena el altanero muchacho.  
-Ya ya ya ya!

Fugen se asoma fuera del Houshin Dai, por lo general, eso lo tendría prohibido. El alegre Shinji mira los alrededores con nostalgia.  
-Qué pasa?- Gyokutei se le acerca. El serio Sennin busca que es de tanto interés para su compañero.  
-Sólo miraba los alrededores. Extraño mucho a los demás. Espero que Bo-chan esté bien.  
-Lo estará.

El águila calva se posa sobre la ventana de Sengyoku. La espía, no la ha notado, ella duerme tranquila. A su lado, su amante no está... habrá huido?  
El chillido del ave la despierta. Sengyoku abre sus ojos de golpe. El grito de la espía recorre el monte entero. Shiyo sale volando de la ventana de la mujer, hasta el hombro de su amo, quien ríe para sí. Entonces, sus hermosos ojos azules, descubren algo... ahí va ella, con su hermoso kimono (el que usa al final del manga) y con ése extraño peinado. Según el mito, los zorros son amantes del fuego y no hay nada que los atraiga más que ese mismo elemento, pero hoy, ella parece sobria. La mujer zorro cruza el jardín y clava su mirada en Shiyo, el águila chilla al notarlo. Pero Dakki sigue de largo, como si nada.  
Ella estuvo bien, hasta que Chou murió. Resultó que el hombre sí cuidaba de ella, aún que no se amaban. Ahora está indefensa, aún que cueste creerlo. Ella ya no es nadie.  
Se cruza en el camino de Ryukitsu. Ni se miran. La princesa va en compañía de sus alumnas y la gracias de Benten. La calma ronda a su alrededor. Nota, entonces, que Taiitsu vá llegando del otro lado y se apresura hasta él.  
-Taiitsu-sama!- lo toma de las manos.  
-Cuidado...- se queja el hombre- estuve lustrando armas -- - se queja en indirecta.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
-Claro!  
Pero una explosión interrumpe la conversación. Kei pasa corriendo, parece huir de alguien. En efecto, Raishinshi vá sobre él. En el camino se cruza Tenshou, quien también parece parte del juego. Kei le lanza un arañazo con su garra falsa, pero el chico lo engaña y le salta sobre la espalda. Entonces Raishinshi desciende sobre ambos.

Shisho-sama va caminando por los jardines, cuando se cruza con Dakki. Ambos se sonríen y se sientan a charlar.  
-La vida da vueltas.  
-Y muchas...- se besan. 


End file.
